<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanting by rememberednoah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687941">Wanting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberednoah/pseuds/rememberednoah'>rememberednoah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hubert von Vestra, Vampire Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberednoah/pseuds/rememberednoah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On most days, Ferdinand was nowhere near being what anyone would consider a maiden in distress. He was well versed in weapons. Not only was this expected of him, but he also liked them. There was something incredibly rewarding about honing a skill until it became as natural as preparing a good cup of tea. Despite all his training, Ferdinand still found himself lost in the forest with three persistent beasts chasing after him. He’d managed well enough against a couple of wolves. He’d carefully maneuvered his way out of a perilous situation with a bear trying to protect her cub because he was ardently against separating a child from its parent. But now three enormous beasts, the likes of which he’d never seen before, tailed him like he was the perfect snack on what was turning into a dreadful evening. </p><p>OR</p><p>In which Ferdinand gets lost in the forest and stumbles across the castle in which a vampire lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I repeat an excessive amount of words and phrases in this fic…and I’m too tired to care. I wrote this in two days basically in a frantic haze because I wanted to avoid not finishing it before my semester started…so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On most days, Ferdinand was nowhere near being what anyone would consider a maiden in distress. He was well versed in weapons. Not only was this expected of him, but he also liked them. There was something incredibly rewarding about honing a skill until it became as natural as preparing a good cup of tea. Despite all his training, Ferdinand still found himself lost in the forest with three persistent beasts chasing after him. He’d managed well enough against a couple of wolves. He’d carefully maneuvered his way out of a perilous situation with a bear trying to protect her cub because he was ardently against separating a child from its parent. But now three enormous beasts, the likes of which he’d never seen before, tailed him like he was the perfect snack on what was turning into a dreadful evening. </p><p>The rain wasn’t helping at all. His feet kept slipping or falling into puddles he failed to see through the fog of his exhaustion. Rain drops clouded his vision, and it was only getting worse. He’d known there would be a storm that evening, but he’d expected to be safe at home by the time it hit. No such luck. </p><p>Really, what he was trying to do was remain calm. It wouldn’t be too long before the storm made it impossible for him to safely survive the night without supplies or cover or reinforcements. His slim chances at survival also hinged upon the monsters going away, but this seemed less and less like a real possibility with every minute that went by. </p><p>Should he call them monsters? They certainly frightened him enough to be considered such. The glimpses he’d caught of them were not reassuring. </p><p>Long, sharp canines dripping with foam. Large paws ripping off chunks of grass and dirt with their speed and strength. A torso that rivaled even that of the bear’s. </p><p>No. Ferdinand had many talents, but he was not sure outliving three of those beasts would be added to them. </p><p>But he had to figure out <i>something.</i> He had no desire to die before he’d been thoroughly wooed by the man of his dreams. He hadn’t even met such a man, but this only served as further evidence that he simply could not die quite yet. The lackluster courtships he’d experienced, and the more enjoyable trysts he’d had with the more daring, were not enough. Ferdinand demanded to die deeply in love or not die at all. </p><p>If only he could make sense of the forest. He couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten there in the first place. It hadn’t been in his plans in the slightest. Ferdinand was smarter than that. He knew you didn’t make it into these trees without at least one other soul to support you. Everyone knew it was dangerous. Not dangerous enough to never return, but potentially so. Individuals tended not to be seen again. Groups often made it back. </p><p>Snap. A branch broke to his right, and Ferdinand saw a beast was keeping pace with him. Panic flooded his veins. He could even feel his heart beat thrumming in his forehead. His body instinctively began to run faster. </p><p>But he was distracted. He didn’t see the deep puddle ahead of him. He fell and screamed as he felt something snap—or at the very least bend to the point of briefly blacking out his vision. </p><p>Of course, that’s when the beast chose to strike. It pounced on him, and only Ferdinand’s deep desire to <i>live</i> made him draw his sword in a last attempt to make it through this night. With pain blurring his vision, he hacked at the beast with his sword. He couldn’t pretend there was any coordination or finesse to his movements. He was terrified. He was in pain. He wanted this beast to leave him the <i>fuck</i> alone! </p><p>The creature whimpered and drew away slightly. Ferdinand did not hesitate. He took the chance that had been so graciously offered to him and pulled himself out of the puddle he’d fallen into. His foot screamed in pain, and he blindly hacked at the beast once more in retaliation before he ran away. He didn’t think he’d managed to kill the creature, and there were still two perfectly healthy ones to worry about, but this would do for now. </p><p>Ferdinand focused his energies on finding shelter—any kind of shelter. Surely, he would die eaten by whatever it was that chased after him if he did not. </p><p>The rain became utterly torrential. He could hardly see the path before him. He could much less ascertain if anything could serve as protection for the rest of the night. Not to mention, his energy was fading, and his foot was a near dead weight behind him. Ferdinand knew things were looking grim. </p><p><i>Goddess</i>, he prayed silently, <i>look kindly upon me now. If this is to be my end, make it as painless as possible</i>. </p><p>As if in answer to his last pitiful prayer, Ferdinand saw a small light shining before him. He was not sure if the light was indeed a sign the goddess had decided to take his life, but he was reaching the point of no longer caring. Whether the reprieve the light offered was permanent or temporary, all he knew was that he had no choice but to risk it. </p><p>The light grew larger and brighter, and in his mind it blocked the sounds of the beasts that still hunted him. Now, it was Ferdinand’s turn to chase after something. He followed the light with single-minded focus until he saw before him a grand castle. The relief that struck him then was so immense he hardly had the time to thoroughly consider the ominous look of the dark structure. </p><p>In one last mad dash, he made it to the door and lifted the knocker repeatedly with no thought spared for decorum. He didn’t realize he was screaming as well until his vocal cords gave up on him entirely. </p><p>“Please,” he whispered to no one at all. He could no longer tell if the creatures still pursued, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be safe. He wanted this horrible night to be over. </p><p>Just as he prepared to open his mouth once more for one last miserable plea, the door opened silently. Ferdinand had no time for indecision. He didn’t even look at who had opened the door for him. He rushed inside and closed the door behind him with just as much haste. He pressed his forehead against the cool wood and had to restrain a scream when two loud thuds shook the door. </p><p>“Fuck,” he whispered softly. But no further assault came. Only the rain remained and a flash of lightning. </p><p>He finally spun around to graciously thank whoever had just saved his life, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man before him. </p><p>He was surely the most beautiful man Ferdinand had ever seen. No. Maybe not beautiful. Striking was a more suitable word. The man was a blow to the chest.</p><p>He was tall and lithe, but Ferdinand knew instinctively there was strength in his frame. He might have looked light as air, but he most certainly was not. The clothes he wore only accentuated the power hidden within. The black fabric was tailored to perfection. The clothes fit him so well almost no strip of his skin was visible—save for his face—and even the black gloves that hid his graceful fingers away seemed made to lock him away from sight. All that was revealed of him was the porcelain skin of his neck that begged the eyes to fall upon his face. </p><p>His cheekbones were sharp. Dark black tresses fell upon his face and obscured one of his eyes in particular, but it hardly damaged the overall effect of his face. The disheveled hair only framed his most striking feature: the color of his eyes. He could only see one of them in full, and to call it green would have been accurate, but a gross understatement. Ferdinand didn’t know how to describe the color. It was the lightest shade of green. It was light itself. It was a forest cast in radiant sunshine. </p><p>Ferdinand felt as if a spell had been cast upon him. He was enthralled. Propriety called for him to look away, but he was finding it impossible to do so. In utter betrayal, his body reacted without his command. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips. He saw that one green eye follow the movement of his throat and the trail of his tongue. The smirk that broke the man’s neutral expression was enough to make Ferdinand’s heart race. </p><p>“Do you typically barge into people’s homes and ogle them, or do I have the honor of being an exception?” </p><p>Ferdinand, of course, made a further fool of himself by spluttering indignantly, “I was not ogling!” He was such a liar. “I was simply catching my breath. I do not know if you noticed, but there were some terrible creatures after me. I was a little winded. It has been a long day.” </p><p>~ </p><p>Hubert had no qualms with staring. The young man before him could look at him all he wanted if it meant Hubert could have even a small taste of him. The man had been in his home no more than five minutes, and Hubert wanted to eat him up. He wanted to bury his fingers into his hair and expose that tantalizing neck even further. He wanted to lick the droplets of rain off his skin before sinking his teeth into his supple flesh. He wanted to hear the man let out a small whine of surprise before settling into a breathless sigh. </p><p>Hubert was sure he’d make for a delicious treat. </p><p>The young man had likely seen better days, but, even through the sheen of grime and exhaustion, Hubert could tell the man was gorgeous. There was no other word for it. He was the type to make Hubert consider the existence of a greater being because surely only an artist could create such a work as the man before him. </p><p>Even drenched in water, Hubert knew the man’s hair was his most defining feature. Darkened with moisture, it was a deep russet color Hubert knew would radiate in the sunlight in such a way as to rival the sun itself. His amber eyes were similarly enthralling. Like honey, Hubert had to fight not to get caught in them. </p><p>The rest of his body was just as appealing. Although beaten and worn by whatever he’d gone through which had lead him far enough into the forest to reach Hubert’s domain, there was no denying it was a body built for strength. The muscles of his arms and thighs were clearly defined through the clinging fabric of his wet clothes. The bloody sword in his hand was only further proof the man had sharpened his own body into a weapon. He may not have survived the beasts on his own, but he was clearly no stranger to fighting and winning. </p><p>Hubert wondered if his blood would be as sweet as his adorable indignation. </p><p>“Be that as it may, allow me to draw you a bath and fetch you some dry clothes. You are making a mess of my carpet, and I do not appreciate it.” Hubert said the words only to see the furrow between the man’s brows deepen. He was rewarded with that and more. </p><p>The human’s eyes sparked, and he opened his mouth to utter some rebuttal, but Hubert simply turned on his heel and stepped further into his home. “Do follow along. I do not want you getting lost and ruining my carpet more than absolutely necessary.”</p><p>The human followed, but so did his affront. “Is that any way to speak to a guest clearly in need of assistance?” </p><p>Hubert spun to face him and leaned in close. The man gasped, startled at the proximity, and Hubert could hardly fight the smirk on his lips. “I thought I was being rather gracious. Seeing as you barged into my home, slammed my own door, unabashedly looked at me to your satisfaction, dripped water and mud and gore onto my carpet, and I nevertheless offered you a warm bath and clean clothes. I have yet to hear gratitude leave your lips despite all of this and still I continue to lead you to what you need.”</p><p>The human was momentarily speechless. His mouth opened slightly in a gasp, but he seemed to grapple with how to respond. In his eyes, Hubert could see both frustration at feeling disrespected and grudging agreement with Hubert’s words. In a cool tone, the young man said, “I apologize. I am tired. You are doing me a kindness by allowing me into your home and offering me relief.” </p><p>“Was that so very difficult?” Hubert raised a brow and just as smoothly turned back around and continued to lead the human further into the castle. He couldn’t help but smile on the inside at the fact that the ankle that had clearly been ailing the young man before he stepped into the castle didn’t seem to be on the man’s thoughts at all. It seemed even the old house liked him. Charming. </p><p>He spoke without turning to face the man, “You should still be careful with that foot of yours. The house is just being polite and granting you a small white lie.” </p><p>He heard the human gasp softly behind him, and now he truly had to lock away his smile before it escaped him. </p><p>Without another word, he lead the human to one of the guest bedrooms. </p><p>It was not a grand room by any means. It had all the necessities: a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and heavy curtains to keep away the sun. Hubert could have given him a nicer room, one that matched the imposing figure his home cut, but none of those rooms offered an en suite with a large bathtub the man could soak in. Hubert was sure he would appreciate it, even if he did not say it. </p><p>“There are clothes in the dresser. I must admit they are in some disarray, so it might take you some time to find something suitable. Regardless, they are dry and clean. The bathroom is also fully equipped with anything you might need. Before I leave you, I do have one question for you.” </p><p>Hubert turned to face the young man once more in order to see his response. He felt his hunger acutely then. The man looked so very vulnerable. Defenseless. The day’s activities were surely catching up to him, and even with his impressive build he looked ready to faint. </p><p>His hair again caught Hubert’s attention. It was drying on the ends and curling in such a way that Hubert wanted to gently wind it around his fingers. </p><p>“What is it?” His voice was so delicate Hubert nearly forgot his question. </p><p>He recalled it only after some contemplation—which did not escape the man’s notice. His golden gaze was fixed on Hubert’s, and Hubert refused to look away. “What is your name?” </p><p>The young man’s eyes somehow brightened even as he murmured a soft, “Oh. Right. Ferdinand. My name is Ferdinand.” </p><p>He nodded and replied only, “Hubert.” </p><p>He moved to leave the room, but the man’s—Ferdinand’s—voice caught him. “Hubert?”</p><p>He spun to face him. His eyes were so very bright and warm. “Yes?” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Hubert truly had nothing to say to that. He wasn’t sure he really deserved the thanks. He’d only done what made sense, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t selfish enough to not want something in return. </p><p>But his mind didn’t allow him to say nothing at all. So, he said a simple, “I will leave some food for you while you bathe. I’m sure you need your strength.” </p><p>Then, he was gone. </p><p>~ </p><p>Ferdinand’s heart was thundering in his chest even after Hubert had left. He couldn’t stop thinking about the ease with which the other man said and did whatever he wished. Even though he’d been irritated just minutes before walking into the room, he couldn’t deny that he felt Hubert’s absence keenly. </p><p>He didn’t want to think about it too hard. He was exhausted and hungry and filthy. He was sure his body would give out on him once it made contact with warm water. </p><p>With a sigh, he leaned his sword against the nightstand and walked to the dresser in search of some fresh clothes. He knew if he left the feat for after he washed himself, he might not dress himself at all. Ferdinand could be a little forward at times, but he feared he’d be more mortified than delighted if Hubert caught him in such a state. Ferdinand shook his head as if that alone could dislodge the thoughts from his mind. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but he needed to get a grip. It wasn’t as if Hubert could step into the room right this second, proposition him, and Ferdinand would have the energy to do anything except keep himself from swooning.  </p><p>With clean clothes at hand—after quite a thorough search in the dresser that left him on the edge of haphazardly throwing whatever didn’t appear to fit on the floor around him—an urge he only restrained by remembering Hubert planned to return with food and it was hardly appropriate for him to find the room a mess after Ferdinand had barely been there a short while—he made his way to the bathroom. </p><p>At the sight of the large, sparkling bathtub, Ferdinand almost drooled. The thought alone of basking in the warm water made whatever tension remained in his body drain away. </p><p>He made quick work of filling the tub with water and some nice smelling soaking salts he found nearby. He felt almost bad about soiling the water with his filth, but it could not be helped. He would not deny himself this pleasure. </p><p>He stepped into the tub and wasted no time in fully submerging his body in the water. When his injured foot hit the edge of the tub, he felt a sharp stab of pain, but it dissipated almost as quickly. Ferdinand chose not to think about it too much. Instead, he focused his energies on the comfort of being enveloped by warmth. He remained that way, fully submerged, until his lungs began to burn. Resigned, he surfaced for breath and found it came easily.  </p><p>He already felt so good he hardly wanted to move, but the grime covering his body would not leave so easily. Humming lowly to himself, he grabbed the small towel hanging by the side of the tub and began to scrub his skin clean. He was slightly rougher with his skin than he needed to be, his flesh pinking with his ministrations, but Ferdinand felt like being thorough. </p><p>With the worst of the dirt off his skin, he refocused his attention on his hair. The familiarity of dealing with his now unruly hair made him feel at ease, and his humming turned to gentle singing. If you’d asked him then and there what the song was, he would not have been able to tell you. It was a spontaneous string of whatever came to mind, and it was soothing as he scrubbed his scalp and began the difficult labor of untangling the worst of the knots in his hair. </p><p>It was only when the comb ran smoothly through his hair that Ferdinand emptied the tub only to fill it with clean water for one final wash of the day’s troubles. </p><p>The storm outside continued to rage, but he noted it only when he stepped out of the tub and thunder rumbled. Ferdinand sent a final silent prayer of thanks to his goddess for having lead him to safety on such a terrible night, and he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. </p><p>He dried himself without much hurry and slipped into the silken nightclothes he’d found. They felt soft enough against his skin that he wanted to drown in them. He couldn’t suppress the urge to rub the sleeve of the shirt against his face. It felt nice enough to provoke a yawn. </p><p>Before he fell asleep on his feet, and although he despised going to bed with wet hair, Ferdinand combed his hair a final time in order to put it into a simple braid and avoid further knots. </p><p>Satisfied, Ferdinand made his way back to the bedroom. He smiled as he found a black tray with a small bowl of a steaming soup and some soft looking bread on his bed. Hubert was nowhere to be seen, but Ferdinand hadn’t expected to anyway. Not really. </p><p>He sat down to eat and found that, upon finishing his meal, he could hardly keep himself awake any further. </p><p>~</p><p>If you had asked Hubert but a day before if he was prone to serving others, he would have easily said no. He’d never considered himself easily moved to serve someone else’s needs—not for a long time at least—yet here he was making breakfast for a human. He could have left the task for Ferdinand to overcome. Hubert had already made him soup and bread, after all, but the idea had been unbearable. </p><p>Despite not being used to being awake at this hour, still there he was making eggs and bacon and toast. It was far from a fanciful breakfast, but it was still an act he’d not imagined following through with. He’d even had to physically restrain himself from preparing anything more elaborate.</p><p>He was behaving like a fool, but it proved more than worthwhile when Ferdinand appeared in the kitchen. He looked as if he was valiantly fighting off sleep, but he could not quite keep it off his features. One of the buttons in the shirt he wore had missed the mark, so the fabric in the loveliest shade of blue that complimented his skin beautifully was slightly crooked on his frame. His trousers had not experienced such a hiccup, but his feet were adorably bare. </p><p>His hair, of course, was the best feature of all. Although there were spots where it was still wet, it had mostly dried into soft curls Hubert wanted to bury his face in. </p><p>He considered avoiding the man’s gaze entirely, but he found his eyes drawn there as the man yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. </p><p>“You made me breakfast.” Hubert had expected his voice to be slightly roughened with sleep, but it was clear and gentle. Similar to how he had last spoken to Hubert the night before. </p><p>“Yes, well. I figured you would only complain if I refused to feed you, and then I would be an ungracious host. I could not have that.”</p><p>Ferdinand pursed his lips, but there was no ill will in his gaze. He seemed to have caught on to Hubert’s lukewarm attempt at humor. </p><p>“Is there any tea?”</p><p>“Ah. I did not make any. I assumed you would prefer coffee.”</p><p>Ferdinand made a face. Hubert wanted to kiss it. </p><p>“There should still be some fresh herbs in that cabinet over there you could use for such a purpose.” </p><p>Ferdinand hummed—an agreement Hubert supposed—and he drifted into the kitchen comfortably. He ruminated through the cabinet until he was satisfied with what he found and put some water to boil. As he waited, he served himself some of the food Hubert had made. </p><p>Only when the water for his tea had boiled, and he’d prepared whatever concoction he’d managed to put together from Hubert’s pantry, did Ferdinand drift in the direction of the table where Hubert already sat. </p><p>The young man noted that all Hubert held was a mug of coffee, but he made no comment on it. </p><p>They sat in silence while Ferdinand ate his meal and sipped at his tea. Hubert, for some goddess forsaken reason, was tempted to make small talk, but he fought the urge. He drank his coffee, an affectation he’d picked up long ago and had grown used to, and waited for Ferdinand to grow tired of the quiet. </p><p>In reality, the wait was not long, but it felt like it was. Hubert kept having to turn his gaze away from the young man’s pulse point. It wasn’t like he was hungry, not really. Ferdinand could step out of this castle without offering him a drop of blood, and Hubert would live just fine. But the problem was that Hubert didn’t want that to happen. Not only did he not want the man to leave before he got a taste of him, but he wanted the human to want it too.</p><p>Ferdinand spoke only after he’d finished eating. “I must thank you once more for your generosity. What can I do to repay you?” </p><p>“Do not ask me questions you do not want the answers to. If you will accept a word of advice, leave before I indulge in the many uses I could put you to.” Hubert made as if to leave, but Ferdinand spoke too quickly.</p><p>“What kind of uses?” Hubert’s eyes went back to the human’s face, and he found him blushing. Still, the young man stood his ground. </p><p>Hubert stalked towards Ferdinand and dragged his chair far enough away from the table that he could comfortably sit on the flat wooden surface before him. He leaned into Ferdinand’s space, grabbed hold of the armrests at either side of him, opened his mouth, and allowed his fangs to slide down. The man’s eyes widened in shock, and, before Hubert could read his expression further, he leaned close enough to whisper in Ferdinand’s ear, “I would like to bite that pretty little throat of yours and gorge myself on your blood.” </p><p>Hubert heard Ferdinand swallow. He heard his heart race in his chest. He pulled away enough to keep himself from licking the man’s throat where his heart pounded and biting down. </p><p>“Would it hurt?” Because Hubert was looking at him so closely, he caught the surprise in Ferdinand’s eyes—like he’d planned to say something else but his mouth had gone rogue. “What I meant to ask was, would it kill me?” </p><p>“I do not kill the perfectly healthy.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“If you would let me speak, I would tell you.” Hubert turned a pointed look at the human, and he quieted. “If you think you are the first human I have found about these parts, you are sorely mistaken. I often find your kind on the brink of death. I assume after they have been attacked by an animal or beast. It is not like I ask many questions, or the human is in a mood to talk.” </p><p>“So, you <i>do</i> kill them,” Ferdinand exclaims, righteousness slipping into his tone. </p><p>“Only if they would not survive even with my aid. It is a <i>mercy</i>. Or would you prefer a prolonged and painful death over a short and pleasurable one?” Hubert couldn’t keep the anger from his voice. There was no need to get agitated at the words of a human, but he did not appreciate Ferdinand’s tone.</p><p>His outburst seemed enough to appease the young man, though, as he shrank slightly into himself. He gave a small nod and seemed to steel himself for his next words. “So, it would be safe to assume you would not kill me if you…” He stumbled over his words then but pushed through. “If you fed on me, you would not hurt me?” </p><p>Hubert could feel his expression softening at the choice of words. No. He did not want to hurt Ferdinand. Quite the contrary. </p><p>He drew closer to the man once more, testing to see how he would respond, and was satisfied when Ferdinand’s eyes darkened with hunger and his heart beat quickened. “Now, why would I hurt a pretty, if somewhat insufferable, little thing like you?” </p><p>“How should I know? Maybe this is all part of your convoluted plan. You catch a helpless human—"</p><p>Hubert couldn’t keep himself from laughing. “Helpless? Sweetness, you go too far.” </p><p>The term of endearment left his lips without his bidding, but he could hardly regret it when it worked in his favor. Ferdinand flushed, cheeks and ears turning a delightful shade of pink, and he looked away as if he couldn’t quite meet Hubert’s gaze. “And then you…”</p><p>“And then I what? What do I do, Ferdinand?” he murmured and enjoyed the way Ferdinand shuddered as if he’d touched him. </p><p>“And then you drive them crazy enough to agree.”</p><p>He kept his voice in the same low pitch. “Agree to what exactly?”</p><p>“To bite them.” Ferdinand’s voice wavered. “To bite <i>me</i>.” </p><p>“Do you want me to bite you?” Hubert wanted to so badly, but he had to be sure. </p><p>Ferdinand nodded eagerly. And just to test him, Hubert bent down in the direction of his neck. Ferdinand flinched slightly, and Hubert smiled.  </p><p>Before he could pull away and tell Ferdinand he didn’t know <i>what</i> he wanted, the human whispered, “Maybe a kiss would help.”</p><p>“Do you think so?” </p><p>Ferdinand nodded again, so Hubert kissed him. And even like this he was sweet. So sweet it drove Hubert mad in a matter of seconds. He licked at the seam keeping him away from that glorious mouth, and Ferdinand opened prettily to him. He gasped, and Hubert tasted him on his tongue and groaned. Ferdinand’s tongue tangled with his, and Hubert couldn’t keep his fingers from burying into the fiery tresses of his hair. He gripped them at the root and tugged, so he could ravish that mouth with even more ease when the man let out a ragged gasp. </p><p>And Hubert couldn’t help how greedy he was. He wanted more. He wanted Ferdinand’s blood, even if just a little, so he took it. He nipped his bottom lip, barely a scratch, and caught on his tongue the smallest of drops of his blood. Ferdinand released a sound between a whine and a surprised gasp, and it was enough to light Hubert from the inside. He’d never wanted to submerge himself into someone to the point of perdition, but he desperately wanted that now. He wanted to take and take and take until he was lost. Until he could no longer tell if he was the one taking or the one being taken. </p><p>He didn’t ask Ferdinand again if he still wanted this. Instead, he drew away and kissed the corner of his jaw. He left a trail of small and chaste butterfly kisses down his throat. He waited a beat before he sucked at the skin where he could still feel Ferdinand’s heart fluttering frantically. He wanted to leave a mark there and not just with his teeth. Ferdinand whined, a loud sound, an uninhibited sound, and that was all the assent Hubert needed. He sank his fangs into the man’s throat and moaned as he had his first true taste of the nectar that flowed within the man’s veins. If Hubert had thought his skin was sweet, the small taste he’d had from his mouth delectable, this was decadent. This was drowning in riches. </p><p>He was warm. Oh, so warm. It was like bathing in summer. Hubert could feel the heat of it, and it didn’t sting or burn. It warmed him from the inside out—making him feel alight. </p><p>He didn’t think he could ever have enough, and then he heard Ferdinand speak. His voice was barely a whisper, but he still heard the shaky “fuck” that escaped his lips. And Hubert knew then he truly wouldn’t ever have enough because the man was right. Fuck, he was the most incredible thing Hubert had ever tasted. And he wanted to fuck him. He wanted to tear off his clothes until he was fully exposed to him. He wanted to slick his fingers and sloppily prep him for his cock. He wanted to slip into that tight heat and fuck Ferdinand until all the human could say was fuck and yes. <i>Yes. Yes. Yes</i>. Hubert loved hearing the word yes. </p><p>“Yes,” Ferdinand whimpered. And Hubert pulled away before he could do something truly impulsive he could never take back. Something like fuck this man within an inch of his life while he was still high on the endorphins of the bite. </p><p>Ferdinand let out a pitiful whine then, and Hubert had to fight every instinct that told him to take anything he wanted. Instead, he whispered in Ferdinand’s ear, “You do not know what you are asking for, sweetness.” </p><p>But then he caught the heady scent in the air. It was similar to the smell of the man’s blood, but thicker and earthier. He took a step back and stared pointedly down at Ferdinand’s lap. He took his time before dragging his gaze back to amber eyes. The young man blushed—the color blooming on his cheeks and spreading down his neck—and Hubert had to fight the urge to kiss the reddened skin. </p><p>Still slightly breathless, Ferdinand whispered, “You showed me.” </p><p>Hubert had to fight the surprise that tried to overtake his features. He searched Ferdinand’s eyes for a lie, but all he found there was want. The man licked his lips, and Hubert almost bent down to do the same. “I did not know I could do such a thing.” </p><p>He said it as a way to transfer his own shock into the human, and it worked. Ferdinand’s eyes widened slightly. He looked at Hubert almost as if for the first time. “I want—" </p><p>“We all want many things, Ferdinand. What you will have is another bath or at the very least a change of clothes.” He spoke the words calmly in an attempt to convince his own mind not to take advantage of the deceptively willing human before him. </p><p>The indignation returned to the man’s face. He turned his gaze downwards to Hubert’s undeniable erection and opened his mouth to speak. Hubert nudged his chin upwards with a finger and raised a brow before releasing a small <i>tut</i>. Ferdinand huffed out a breath and stormed off in the direction of the stairs. </p><p>When Ferdinand was well out of sight, Hubert unbuttoned his trousers and barely had the grace to fully free himself before he was stroking himself to thoughts of that beautifully tempting human wrapped tight around him. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to seize him. He didn’t care. All he cared about was the sound of Ferdinand’s soft “yes” ringing in his ears. </p><p>He’d heard it once now, and it’s all he wanted to hear ever again. </p><p>~ </p><p>Ferdinand did not make a silent escape. He muttered under his breath any and all insults he could think of as he made his way to his temporary room. He made sure at least some of his steps on the stairs were pointedly loud. When he opened the door to his room, he slammed it behind him. </p><p>He was acting like a greedy little slut, and he knew it. Here he’d come saying he could not die without being madly in love, and here he was huffing and puffing because the <i>vampire</i> downstairs refused to thoroughly fuck him. Where had all of his shame gone? Clearly it had been sucked out of him along with his blood and common sense. </p><p>Had he really offered himself to him? Of course he had. He was an idiot. No one else could possibly ask first if a bite would hurt and not if the bite would be the last thing they ever experienced. But Hubert was gorgeous, and Ferdinand was dumbstruck. </p><p>He growled in frustration and made his way to the dresser. He had well and truly made a mess of himself, and he did need to change. What was not changing even as he grabbed a fresh set of undergarments was his desire. He felt like he’d been injected with pure energy while simultaneously being deprived of all of it. He wanted to grab hold of himself for a second release, and he wanted someone else to do it because he was too exhausted to do it for himself. He settled for neither. </p><p>He stepped into the bathroom and stripped out of his soiled clothes before he cleaned himself off with a damp towel. With fresh clothes on, but a heavy sense of unsatisfaction, he threw himself on the bed and promptly fell asleep.</p><p>~ </p><p>Hubert wrapped a hand around his throat and brought him close. Ferdinand could feel him against his entrance: leaking and hard and ready. He wanted him so badly he couldn’t keep himself from pushing back for more and moaning at the feeling of Hubert’s cock between his cheeks. </p><p>“Look at you. So desperate for me. So beautiful.” Ferdinand keened, rubbing himself against Hubert with more fervor. He needed so much more. Why wouldn’t Hubert <i>move</i>? </p><p>Hubert whispered in his ear, “Do you want me to fuck you? Please you until you can’t stand?” </p><p>And Ferdinand remembered then what he had to say. The fact that he’d forgotten at all was blasphemy. How could he so easily have denied himself? </p><p>“Yesyesyesyes!” he replied feverishly. </p><p>Hubert inched closer. “Was that—" </p><p>A first pounding at the door of his room woke him from his dream. Because he’d truly lost all sense and self-respect, Ferdinand whined at the loss of the dream and threw a pillow over his head to muffle the sound of the door before he licked his palm and wrapped it around himself. </p><p><i>I can be quick. I just need...</i> His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Hubert’s voice.</p><p>“Ferdinand?” Yes. That’s exactly what he needed. That rich voice in his ear as he stroked himself to completion. </p><p>“Won’t you let me do that?” At the words Ferdinand almost came. He had to wrap his fingers tight around the head of his cock to keep himself from bursting. </p><p>
  <i>Shit. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fuck. </i>
</p><p>But because Ferdinand already knew Hubert liked it when he was haughty and difficult, he played it up for him. “It didn’t seem like you wanted to when we were downstairs. Seeing as you looked upon my state and dismissed me without much care.” </p><p>Ferdinand’s voice came out breathier than he wanted, but he couldn’t help it. He’d begun stroking himself languidly again—certain he’d get what he wanted this time. He even let out a small moan for effect. </p><p>“I touched myself as soon as you were gone to thoughts of that pretty little mouth of yours saying yes until your voice was hoarse.” </p><p>Ferdinand had to swallow the whine that came unbidden to his throat. The nerve that one had on him! To say such things when he’d been kicked out and left alone in his time of need. </p><p>Ferdinand felt petty now, and he lobbed the pillow over his head at the door and in the same breath grabbed another pillow he could squeeze against himself as he stared at the closed door. “Then why did you not touch me? Or let me please you? Or—" </p><p>The door opened, and there he was. One of his hands was in his hair, and for the first time Ferdinand saw both of his eyes. They truly were such a beautiful shade of green—like the bioluminescent bay near his home that glowed at night. The eyes turned to him and were full of so much frustration and want that Ferdinand inexplicably found tears welling in his own eyes. </p><p>“You don’t understand!” Hubert sounded pained. </p><p>Ferdinand didn’t care. He was well on his way to crying now for no good reason other than apparently he cried now when someone rejected him in favor of pleasuring themselves. “Then explain it to me!” </p><p>And Hubert was suddenly there on the bed with him. His hands cupped his cheeks, and the touch was so gentle Ferdinand felt a few tears escape. Hubert tenderly caught them with his touch, and Ferdinand found the tears only flowed more easily at such gentle care. </p><p>“Even now you’re more sensitive than before I bit you. Can you not see?” </p><p>“<i>Explain it to me</i>,” Ferdinand stressed, and Hubert relented. </p><p>“I told you the bite wouldn’t be painful—that it could even be pleasurable—"</p><p>“<i>An understatement</i>.”</p><p>“Hush.” </p><p>Ferdinand hushed. </p><p>“Many things happen during and after a bite. In the moment, you find yourself flush with endorphins because that’s how we keep our prey from fighting us the whole way through. You’re so busy feeling so good you forget you’re meant to fight at all...” </p><p>Ferdinand remembered. He hadn’t wanted it to stop. He would’ve let Hubert suck him dry if it meant he got to keep feeling that way. </p><p>“...The moment after the bite is especially crucial. You’re at your most vulnerable. You’ve experienced an incredible high and are not quite ready for it to stop. You’d do anything for it to continue. I couldn’t possibly take advantage of you in such a state. And did you not fall asleep in exhaustion immediately after you made it to your room? That is normal too. It’s common to any human after experiencing a significant amount of blood loss.”</p><p>“You could have—"</p><p>Hubert raised his brow much like he had after looking at the mess Ferdinand had made of himself downstairs. “Would you have listened?” </p><p>Ferdinand had to admit he likely wouldn’t have. He’d likely have kept pushing. Grabbing at Hubert’s clothes to keep him close. Kissing and licking at his neck. Whining for attention. </p><p>He knew it was true because it was what he wanted to do even now. Hours later. </p><p>Still. He did not verbally admit defeat. He stared down at his hands which gripped the pillow tight to his chest.  </p><p>“What do you want?” It was spoken gently—not a rebuke but a sincere question. </p><p>Ferdinand looked up and found Hubert’s gaze steadily on him. Those amazingly green eyes Ferdinand wanted to stare at forever. “Will you give it to me if I ask?” </p><p>“<i>Yes</i>.”</p><p>Ferdinand surged forward and sat on Hubert’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him before he could speak another word. His need returned in full force then, and his hips bucked as he searched for friction against his aching cock. He greedily licked at Hubert’s mouth until it opened, and he took his fill of his taste. Ferdinand had never wanted to kiss someone so much. To touch them so much. To be touched by them so much. </p><p>He wanted <i>everything</i>. He wanted Hubert to stay until Ferdinand was full and sated and exhausted. He wanted him even after that. To hold and kiss and whisper to him until sleep took over. And he wanted him even after that. When he woke from deep slumber, he wanted Hubert to be there holding him close. </p><p>Ferdinand couldn’t possibly voice these things. Not when he hadn’t known Hubert for even a day. So, instead, he whispered, “You. I want you.” </p><p>And Hubert pushed him onto the bed and slipped his hands under his shirt. His touch was cool, but Ferdinand felt like he was burning. And then it was Hubert’s tongue in Ferdinand’s mouth, and his fingers pinching Ferdinand’s nipples. And Ferdinand arched into him—body still searching for release. </p><p>“What do you want?” Hubert whispered again, and Ferdinand whimpered. </p><p>“<i>Touchmejustfuckingtouchme</i>.” The words were nearly incomprehensible, but Ferdinand didn’t care. </p><p>He didn’t care at all when one of Hubert’s hands snaked down his body and cupped his crotch. “Here? Is this where you want me?” </p><p>“Yes,” Ferdinand hissed. Fuck yes he wanted him there. Everywhere. Anywhere that would give him release. </p><p>But instead of simply slipping his hands underneath for some easy strokes, Hubert freed Ferdinand’s cock and crawled down his body to wrap his mouth around him. </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Ferdinand moaned. Hubert’s touch was cool, but his mouth was so hot. If Ferdinand had felt like he was burning before, he surely must be aflame now. If he’d ever had any sense, it had gone completely because he buried his fingers in Hubert’s dark hair and fucked into his mouth. </p><p><i>And Hubert let him</i>. </p><p>He moaned as Ferdinand’s hips stuttered, and his grip on his hair tightened even further. Ferdinand felt unhinged. </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He couldn’t stop saying it. He couldn’t stop fucking into the delicious heat of Hubert’s mouth. No one had ever let him handle them so roughly, use them so simply for his own pleasure, and Ferdinand’s head was full with the rush of power. </p><p>When he felt himself close to the edge, he pulled Hubert away from himself. And whined when Hubert licked at the head of his cock and suckled it into his mouth. He could feel his pre-cum dribbling into Hubert’s ready tongue, and another whine left his lips. He wanted to cum so badly it almost hurt.</p><p>“C’me here.” His words were slurred, but Hubert followed. He kissed Ferdinand, and he didn’t even care that he could taste himself on the other’s tongue. What mattered was that his cock no longer felt like it was about to burst. He couldn’t spend himself before he had Hubert inside him. He’d never forgive himself. Hubert had all but promised to fuck him until Ferdinand was good and satisfied, and Ferdinand was not in the habit of denying himself pleasures when they were so easily offered to him. </p><p>He caught Hubert’s hand and brought it to his entrance. “Here. I want you here.” </p><p>When had he become so bold? He didn’t know, and it didn’t matter because there Hubert was again nipping at his lip until he could draw a drop of blood. </p><p>“Hmm. Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you like I didn’t downstairs? Want me to fuck you until you forget your name?” </p><p>“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Ferdinand would say it as many times as Hubert wanted. He wouldn’t stop saying it if it got him what he wanted. </p><p>“<i>Yesyesyesyes. Iwantyou. Please.</i>” He was babbling. He didn’t care. </p><p>“Wait right here,” Hubert murmured against Ferdinand’s mouth. </p><p>And then he was gone. The absence was so sudden Ferdinand felt wetness on his cheeks only to realize he’d started crying again. </p><p>
  <i>This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t—</i>
</p><p>But then Hubert was back. He was on top of him once more, and his eyes were glinting darkly. </p><p>“Oh, look at you. I told you I’d return. You want me that badly?” </p><p>Ferdinand nodded fervently. Shame? There was no room for shame when Ferdinand wanted to be pleased. </p><p>Hubert leaned in closer and licked the tears from his cheeks. “So sweet. Almost as sweet your cock in my mouth. Almost as sweet as your blood on my tongue.” </p><p>Ferdinand shuddered and swallowed a whine. When had he become such a mewling mess? </p><p>“<i>Please</i>,” he whispered. </p><p>Hubert nuzzled at his neck. He licked at the spot he’d bitten mere hours before. “How did you know I liked please almost as much as yes?” </p><p>Ferdinand was a mess. He wanted Hubert inside him. He wanted Hubert to bite him again. He wanted to see stars when he closed his eyes. “<i>Hubert, please</i>.” </p><p>“Don’t fret, sweetness. I’ve got you.” And then there was a slick finger at his entrance and Ferdinand shamelessly bucked toward it. He didn’t know when Hubert had prepped his fingers, but it was of no consequence as he felt that lone digit slip inside. </p><p>He let out a long whine. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. So much more he could hardly speak. Instead, more tears fell down his cheeks. But Hubert understood because he slid another finger inside him and began to thrust them in and out of him. </p><p>Ferdinand nodded frantically. He managed to utter a breathless, “Yes.” </p><p>“How have I lived this long without hearing you say that every day?” The words didn’t really seem directed at Ferdinand, but still he moaned at the sound of them. </p><p>“More. Please. I want you.” It seemed those were all the words Ferdinand knew now, but they served him well. </p><p>Hubert slid another finger inside him, and Ferdinand began fucking himself in earnest on his fingers. He couldn’t keep his hips from moving, and he didn’t want to. </p><p>“You’re perfect. Has anyone told you how beautiful you look like this? Fucking yourself on my fingers? Skin flushed such a pretty shade of pink?” Hubert pressed their foreheads together, a silent demand for Ferdinand to meet his gaze. He couldn’t deny him. He met bright green eyes, and Ferdinand found himself canting his hips faster, wanting Hubert deeper inside him. “So lovely. So greedy.” </p><p>Ferdinand felt his cheeks warm, but it was not humiliation he felt. He felt like the most beautiful man in existence because Hubert spoke to him like Ferdinand at his most wanton was perfect. Without flaw. Without reproach. </p><p>Ferdinand wrapped his arms around Hubert’s neck and crushed their mouths together. He briefly tasted iron—his own blood—but then Hubert’s tongue was there and all other thought faded. Hungry now, on the brink of desperation, Ferdinand reached for Hubert’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it. Hubert growled low in his throat, and Ferdinand took it as encouragement. He gave it a few harsh strokes and felt Hubert gasp before he buried his face in his neck and scraped the sensitive skin there with his teeth. He did not break it, but Ferdinand could feel in the tension in his body how much he wanted to. He could feel it in the way he couldn’t seem to stop himself from insistently worrying at the skin there. </p><p>Ferdinand grabbed a handful of Hubert’s ass—briefly wondered when he’d undressed him enough to be able to do so—before he pulled him ever close. “Give me what I want. What else do you need me to say before you give me what I want?” </p><p>“Say please. Just one more time for me.” Hubert spoke against the moist skin of his neck, and there was no force that could have kept Ferdinand for complying. </p><p>“Plea—" the cry broke halfway through his lips as Hubert replaced his fingers with his cock in one swift thrust. </p><p>“Fuck!” Ferdinand screamed, burying his nails into Hubert’s scalp. Hubert gave another small thrust, and Ferdinand screamed again as the thrust finally rubbed against his prostate. He felt incinerated. He felt so full. He needed more. </p><p>“Please,” he begged. Not caring if he sounded pathetic. Not caring if there were tears again falling down his cheeks. “<i>Please</i>.” </p><p>And Hubert obliged him. He spread his legs further and gripped his hips tight. He didn’t restrain himself. He didn’t treat Ferdinand delicately. He fucked him like he chased his own release as much as Ferdinand’s. His thrusts were hard and fast, and they hit Ferdinand’s prostate again and again. Ferdinand couldn’t see anything except the stars behind his eyes. </p><p>“Yesyesyes!” It was so good. It was so good. And then Hubert’s hand was stroking Ferdinand’s neglected cock while he kept fucking him at the same relentless pace, and Ferdinand wasn’t sure he wasn’t ripping Hubert’s hair right out of his scalp with the strength of his grip. “Yesyesyesyes! Sogoodsogoodsososo...” Ferdinand was babbling again. He couldn’t stop. He felt incredible. He felt invincible. He felt so <i>very</i> close. </p><p>“What is it? Tell me what you need,” Hubert murmured, trailing kisses down Ferdinand’s neck. </p><p>And Ferdinand knew what he wanted, but somehow it wasn’t what came out. “Faster, Hubert. Faster.” </p><p>And of course Hubert complied. Because he was giving. He was good. He was treating Ferdinand so well. And Ferdinand wanted to do the same for him. He wanted him to feel just as good. He wanted them both to feel so good neither of them could really think at all. </p><p>So, Ferdinand finally whispered, “Bite me.” </p><p>And he’d thought Hubert would pause, consider the request, but he bit into Ferdinand’s neck without a moment’s hesitation. Together, they moaned. Hubert’s grip on Ferdinand tightened, and his strokes grew frantic. His hips thrusted just as wildly—hitting his prostate again and and again and again. And Ferdinand came with a strangled cry. He clutched Hubert to him, feeling his teeth dig deeper into his neck, and he wrapped his legs around Hubert’s waist. </p><p>Hubert finally came as Ferdinand tightened around him, and he drank deeply from him before pulling his mouth away and chasing the rest of his orgasm in Ferdinand’s sensitive heat. </p><p>Once sated, Hubert tried to pull away and laughed as Ferdinand whined and tightened his legs around him with what was left of his strength. Ferdinand felt again a twinge of pain as his ankle tried to remind him of his injury, but it was in vain as the thought flitted away as quickly as it came. </p><p>Ferdinand should have been red with shame at his behavior, that much he knew, but he wasn’t. He was pleased and full and humming softly his content. His body was spent, but he wanted the other inside him still. He wasn’t sure if it was the effects of the bite or a newfound desire, but Ferdinand would throw a fit if Hubert moved before Ferdinand was well and ready for him to do so. </p><p>Hubert laughed again, a rather fond sound, like he thought Ferdinand was absolutely precious, and began peppering kisses all over his face. Ferdinand thought it felt nice, so he raised no complaints. He only whined softly when the kisses led down to his neck once more. </p><p>“Shhh. It’s alright. I’ve got you,” Hubert murmured. He kissed his most recent mark delicately before planting a chaste kiss on Ferdinand’s mouth. “Are you planning on releasing me any time soon?” </p><p>“Ask that again and I’ll kick you,” Ferdinand threatened. </p><p>Hubert barked out a laugh and kissed the tip of Ferdinand’s nose. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”</p><p>Ferdinand made a small sound of indignation at the back of his throat and kicked Hubert’s side. It was a pitiful attack in his current state, but still Hubert groaned as if mortally wounded. Her wrapped his arms around Ferdinand’s frame and rolled them until Ferdinand was above him. </p><p>Ferdinand shuddered as he was jostled and fought a moan as Hubert momentarily slid deeper inside him. “Here I thought you were so serious, and you’re downright silly.” </p><p>“Aren’t you tired?” Hubert asked, toying with the ends of Ferdinand’s hair, and suddenly he was. </p><p>He finally pulled away from Hubert’s cock and slumped onto his chest instead. Hubert let out an exaggerated huff, but Ferdinand smacked him, and he relented. </p><p>“Hold me?” Ferdinand asked softly. He was scared now of what Hubert would say, but he shouldn’t have been. </p><p>“Of course.” Hubert kissed the top of his head. He wrapped an arm around Ferdinand’s waist and stroked his hair with his free hand. </p><p>Ferdinand closed his eyes and relaxed into his embrace. He never wanted this to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hadn’t been planning on writing this...but this vampire au just wouldn’t let me be until I wrote some more fluff, some more context, and some more smut. I can hardly believe it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferdinand woke feeling like he was cocooned in a cool blanket. Oddly enough, he didn’t find the sensation uncomfortable. Maybe it was because it did not override his deep-seated sense of satisfaction. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. This was probably why it took him a minute to realize a body was holding on to his. </p>
<p>Still drowsy, he had to blink a few times for his mind to take in the full scope of his current situation. He saw strands of messy black hair against alabaster skin. He heard the sounds of deep breathing. He felt the aches of the previous day’s activities in his body. </p>
<p>Had it been a day? He wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>But the reminder of the reality of the passage of time sent a jolt of panic through his system. Ferdinand <i>should</i> have been home by now. He <i>should</i> have asked Hubert for help navigating out of the forest as soon as he’d finished his breakfast. But he hadn’t done that at all. He’d gotten distracted. His mind readily supplied the image of his hand buried in dark hair and the feeling of a warm mouth tearing him apart. </p>
<p>Yes. Ferdinand had definitely gotten distracted. And he shouldn’t have. He had responsibilities. He had a stable full of horses that probably missed him dearly. He had people probably worried sick about where he was—if he was alive at all. He had... Well, he had a life waiting for him outside these castle walls. Had he really forgotten about it so easily? </p>
<p>Hubert stirred, opening one green eye. He smiled slightly, but it was more of an impish expression, like he found it curious to wake and find someone already looking at him. And all over again Ferdinand wanted to get lost in him. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to spend as much time with him as was humanly possible. </p>
<p>But instead of saying anything sweet or snarky, he blurted out, “Do you really sleep?” </p>
<p>How did he keep losing control over his faculties? Why did his mouth have to do and say whatever it wanted? </p>
<p>Hubert’s smile sharpened into a smirk. “Oh, no. I simply pretend to fall asleep whenever I fuck a human to the point of exhaustion.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand slapped at Hubert’s chest. “Be serious.” </p>
<p>Hubert’s rebuttal was just as quick. “Ask a serious question then.” </p>
<p>“It <i>is</i> a serious question. Where I’m from, tutors do not exactly cover vampirism in their lessons.” Ferdinand wanted to bite at Hubert’s face out of spite. Or maybe just because he could. He was in reach and nibbling on him sounded like a good idea. </p>
<p>Did vampire traits rub off on humans who were bitten by them? Ferdinand knew better than to ask. At least not right then.  </p>
<p>Hubert rolled his eyes. In a moderately aggravated tone he said, “Yes, Ferdinand. Vampires sleep.” </p>
<p>“Do <i>not</i> call me that.”</p>
<p>“Your name?” Hubert asked incredulously, the edge of a laugh in his voice. </p>
<p>Ferdinand knew he wasn’t making any sense. But his mouth, naturally, knew exactly what was going on in the mess that was his brain. “Of course you can call me that. I meant the way you said it.” </p>
<p>Hubert shifted. He cupped Ferdinand’s face in his hand, stroked his cheek with his thumb. His features softened, and in a tone that rivaled his expression, he murmured, “Ferdinand?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand pursed his lips in a put-upon expression. “Much better.” </p>
<p>Hubert brought their faces together and kissed him. Before Ferdinand could lick into Hubert’s mouth, the other drew away. “You are such a brat.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand gasped and slapped Hubert’s hand away. “You are so <i>rude</i>!” </p>
<p>“No. <i>You</i> have the sensibilities of a princeling.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand detangled himself from Hubert’s embrace and got to his feet. For a few seconds, he wobbled on his feet as his blood suddenly rushed to his head. Was that normal? </p>
<p>“You are making me breakfast,” he demanded. “Or lunch. Or dinner. Whatever is appropriate.” </p>
<p>“What did I just say? Princeling.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him. Hubert laughed and caught it easily in his hands. He hugged it to himself and stretched out on the bed like he had nothing better to do. </p>
<p>In a huff, Ferdinand searched the floor for his underclothes. He was trying very hard to pretend like his current state of undress wasn’t making his skin crawl. Had his shame finally returned? </p>
<p>When Ferdinand made it to the dresser to search for some clean clothes, he found Hubert staring at him. His green eyes lingered on the muscles of Ferdinand’s chest and turned molten at the sight of his thighs. Ferdinand shivered and fought the urge to cover himself with his bare hands. Yes. It seemed his shame hadn’t abandoned him after all. </p>
<p>But why did he also want to crawl onto Hubert’s lap and kiss him lazily until he could no longer feel his mouth? And how did he know Hubert would let him? Would still his hands if Ferdinand caught them and kept them at his waist? </p>
<p>He shook his head. What was <i>wrong</i> with him? Surely, he wasn’t always this out of it after he had sex. Had it been too long since he’d been intimate with someone? Maybe it was that. </p>
<p>“I can do this all day,” Hubert said, a smirk still on his lips. </p>
<p>It was then that Ferdinand realized that instead of focusing on his search for clothes he’d simply stared right back at Hubert. </p>
<p>Ferdinand grabbed the first item of clothing he could find and threw it at Hubert. It landed harmlessly on the pillow the vampire still held. Ferdinand frowned and turned to face the dresser once more. “I mean it! Go and make sure you can feed me.” </p>
<p>“Alright. Alright.” He heard but didn’t watch as the vampire got up and left the room. </p>
<p>Alone for once, he felt woozy again. He maybe even started sniffling slightly. He’d become such a mess of himself. Maybe he <i>was</i> a damsel in distress. Or maybe he just wasn’t acting like himself at all. Or if he was being honest, he wasn’t acting like he thought he had to for the sake of pleasing someone else. </p>
<p>Before his sniffling could turn to crying and the redness around his eyes became pronounced and undeniable in its origin, he sought in earnest a fresh pair of clothes. When he changed, washed his face, and braided back his hair, he felt a little more like himself. More in control. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Downstairs, Ferdinand found Hubert in the kitchen busily chopping away at something. He was dressed in all black, a color scheme he seemed to favor. Even his socks were black. </p>
<p>He was utterly silent as he worked—no humming or whistling. </p>
<p>And Ferdinand felt his skin crawl. He thought of the previous activities they’d engaged in, of his own behavior, and had to resist the urge that screamed at him to run into his room and hide. Had he really made all those sounds while in Hubert’s arms? Had he really said all those things? </p>
<p>Preposterous. Ridiculous. <i>Shameful</i>. </p>
<p>No man with any sense of self-respect would’ve behaved in such a way. </p>
<p>He felt a little weepy again. He cleared his throat and started to ask, “Was I...?” </p>
<p>He cut himself off. How was it any more respectable to bring it up again? To show how much he needed to hear that it was alright? That he hadn’t made a fool of himself? That he wasn’t too loud or obnoxious? </p>
<p>Hubert turned to face him. He looked directly into Ferdinand’s eyes. His expression was serious, focused. Like there couldn’t possibly be anything more important than what Ferdinand had to say. “Tell me.” </p>
<p>And Hubert didn’t sound angry at all. But Ferdinand’s eyes were still burning as he tried to keep himself from crying. His nails dug into his palms as he closed his fists tight. He felt shame burning through his throat like bile, but he spoke anyway. </p>
<p>“Was I too loud?” He immediately clarified his meaning, as if Hubert needed reminding, “Yesterday. When we—”</p>
<p>Hubert frowned, and Ferdinand dug his nails deeper into his skin. He was trying very very hard not to wrap his arms around himself in a comforting gesture. “Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand opened his mouth to speak, ready to offer an apology or a dismissal or whatever left his lips, but Hubert interrupted him again. “You do not need to answer that. But let me be perfectly clear, I like it when you are loud. I <i>wanted</i> you to be loud. And if I ever meet whoever made you think you could ever be too much of anything, I’m going to have words with them, and I’m not going to be nice about it.”</p>
<p>“I just— I thought maybe—” Why couldn’t he just shut up? </p>
<p>All his insecurities were bubbling up like poison, and he really wished he could just shove them deep down where they could never surface to bother him again. But he couldn’t help it. There’d been one too many times he woke up after great sex only to hear a complaint about how loud he’d been. How surely the whole town had heard him. Or a cold shoulder turned away from him, the night’s activities concluded, and thus any interest in Ferdinand well and truly dead. Or worse, a hand over his mouth <i>during</i> sex to muffle the sounds he made. With those last ones, he never did talk to them again. He had enough self-respect for that much. </p>
<p>They weren’t all like that. But if they weren’t, then they treated him like any wrong move could result in combustion. Or like a commodity for a few weeks that was tiring whenever he opened his mouth to ask anything other than inane questions. Or like he was only any good when the only sounds that came from his mouth were those of pleasure. </p>
<p>Any reasonable man would’ve built a thick skin to protect himself. Ferdinand just pretended like it didn’t matter while he made himself smaller and smaller. </p>
<p>Ferdinand was startled back to the present when he felt lips against his cheek. It was Hubert. He was kissing away the streaks his tears were leaving. </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetness. I’m going to have to kill them for doing this to you.” His voice was low—sharp with the threat of violence.</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s voice was shaky, “Please, do not do that.” </p>
<p>Hubert hummed noncommittally. Ferdinand clutched his shirt in his hands. “Please, do not hurt anyone for my sake.” </p>
<p>Hubert pursed his lips but nodded. “Only because the idea seems to upset you.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand laughed, and even to his own ears the sound was a bit hysterical. “None of them are worth your time.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I assure you they are. But I will not fight you on that.” </p>
<p>“<i>Hubert!</i>” </p>
<p>“<i>Ferdinand!</i>” Hubert mocked.</p>
<p>Ferdinand groaned and rolled his eyes. “You are impossible!” </p>
<p>“I think you have us mixed up. I’m quite reasonable. <i>You</i> on the other hand—” </p>
<p>Ferdinand pressed their faces close enough so that their noses were touching. He closed his eyes and shivered slightly as he felt Hubert’s breathing against his skin. He whispered so low, in such a soft voice, he wasn’t sure Hubert would catch it, “Can I have—” </p>
<p>Hubert wrapped his arms around Ferdinand’s waist. “You can have anything you want.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand opened his eyes only to find Hubert looking directly at him. His green eyes shone with an emotion Ferdinand couldn’t quite place. Ferdinand whispered, “Stop it. Be serious.” </p>
<p>“I am being perfectly fucking serious, Ferdinand. If you want it, and it is in my power, I will give it to you.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand swallowed thickly. He tried to avert his gaze, but then all he could see was Hubert’s skin. “Those are pretty big words, Hubert.” </p>
<p>“And I mean them. Tell me what you want.” The words made Ferdinand blush as thoughts of the previous evening returned. </p>
<p>“Just a kiss.” The words were pathetic, but Hubert didn’t treat them as such. His hands moved up to Ferdinand’s face, and he kissed him. Slowly and softly. Like there was nothing else he was hoping to do for the rest of his day. Like kissing Ferdinand demanded all of his attention. </p>
<p>Hubert’s thumbs caressed the skin of his cheeks as if he were made of porcelain. His lips gently pressed against Ferdinand’s. His tongue darted out for the tiniest of tastes of his skin. </p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed, and he couldn’t have kept the dreaminess from his voice if he’d tried. </p>
<p>Hubert pulled away and smiled. He tapped a finger against the corner of Ferdinand’s mouth where it curled into a smile. “And <i>that</i> is what I want.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand flushed, heart fluttering. He pushed Hubert in the direction of the food he’d abandoned. “I’m very hungry. Please focus.” </p>
<p>“Oh, yes. <i>Now</i> you want to eat.” But Hubert was only teasing as he promptly returned to what he’d been working on. </p>
<p>And Ferdinand, curse himself, just stood there watching. His eyes were glued to the nape of Hubert’s neck as he worried over his bottom lip to keep himself from saying something ridiculous. Something like, <i>I want to touch you</i>. Or, <i>It’d be really nice to wrap myself around you and never move again</i>. </p>
<p>Hubert’s movements slowed until they stopped altogether. He put the knife down and took a step away from the kitchen counter. “Come over here.” </p>
<p>“What?” Ferdinand asked stupidly. </p>
<p>Hubert shook his head and snapped his fingers. “Just do as I say.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand did. </p>
<p>When he stood just behind Hubert, opening his mouth to ask what exactly the vampire was planning, Hubert bent his knees slightly and said, “Hop on.” </p>
<p>And because Ferdinand really <i>was</i> stupid, he did. </p>
<p>He slung his arms loosely around Hubert’s neck and wrapped his legs around him. Something inside him finally calmed, and he smiled to himself. </p>
<p>“Better?” Hubert asked. </p>
<p>Ferdinand only nodded, feeling incredibly content. Most people didn’t understand this side of him. They didn’t understand that Ferdinand just liked physical contact. He wasn’t trying to be clingy. He wasn’t trying to be demanding. He wasn’t trying to delude himself into thinking whoever allowed him the kind of touches and embraces he wanted was in love him with. He just wanted someone to understand that it felt nice. He wanted someone to understand that close contact relaxed him. It made him feel wanted—in whatever way the other person was willing to offer. </p>
<p>In an attempt to distract himself from how happy he felt holding on to Hubert, he asked something he hadn’t had the intelligence to consider before, “How is it that you have human food around? Do you need it?” </p>
<p>“Well, you see. Part of my convoluted plan when I get a human in my clutches—”</p>
<p>Ferdinand slapped a hand over Hubert’s mouth. “Someone needs to teach you manners.” </p>
<p>Hubert licked at Ferdinand’s hand and sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. Ferdinand squealed and pulled his hand away. </p>
<p>“I will not be distracted!” </p>
<p>Hubert caught his hand and promptly sucked three of his fingers into his mouth. He made a show of moaning around the digits, and Ferdinand found himself panting. His cock stirred in interest.  </p>
<p>He shook his head and made as if to bite Hubert’s face. “Stop being a pest!” </p>
<p>Hubert only swirled his tongue around his fingers before drawing them away enough to say, “You’re the one acting like a pest.” </p>
<p>“I’m <i>trying</i> to have a serious conversation here.” </p>
<p>“And I’m trying to convince you to let me suck your delicious cock after I feed you. Or while I feed you. Whichever sounds better.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand whined at that. </p>
<p>“Goddess, you sound so pretty when you do that,” Hubert groaned. </p>
<p>Ferdinand had to count to ten in order to keep himself from suggesting that they should forget food altogether, and Hubert should just fuck him right this second. </p>
<p>“I was asking a genuine question. Goddess forbid you actually answer it.” </p>
<p>“Oh, you better pray to your goddess that I do not fuck you on this counter right now.” </p>
<p>“Hubert! Please, just answer the question!” Ferdinand exclaimed, exasperated. It was taking every ounce of his energy to stay focused. Despite what his lower region was suggesting, he <i>did</i> want to actually talk to Hubert before he allowed himself to once more be so swept up in the vampire he couldn’t think at all. </p>
<p>“I do not eat human food, sweetness. I have it around for when I find someone or a small group of stragglers who need help. I feed them, offer to heal them with the rudimentary supplies I have at hand, and then I send them on their merry way.” </p>
<p>“Was that really so hard?” Ferdinand regretted his choice of words immediately. </p>
<p>“You want to know what <i>is</i> hard—” </p>
<p>“Stop acting like a child.” </p>
<p>“Children do not have the kind of thoughts I have when I look at you.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand pulled at the collar of Hubert’s shirt—a last attempt to get the vampire to pay attention. “I thought you said you would do what I wanted, and I want to talk. And eat.” </p>
<p>Hubert sighed heavily, but Ferdinand heard the pretense in the sound. “Very well.” </p>
<p>The vampire grabbed something from the counter and made his way to the dining table. Still clinging to Hubert, it was only then that he noticed the plate Hubert had prepared for him. It had an assortment of fruits and cheeses and meats and a couple of small rolls of bread. Ferdinand couldn’t keep the fondness out of his expression and was grateful Hubert couldn’t see it.   </p>
<p>As soon as Hubert set the plate on the dining table, Ferdinand jumped down from his back to take a seat. In the millisecond it took him to do so, Hubert sat on the chair instead and pulled Ferdinand onto his lap. </p>
<p>Ferdinand made a rather undignified sound, something like a squawk, but settled when Hubert pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. </p>
<p>“I did say I would feed you, did I not?” Hubert asked, holding a strawberry to Ferdinand’s mouth. </p>
<p>Ferdinand was sure his face was turning scarlet. </p>
<p>“This is really not necessary,” he whispered. </p>
<p>“But you want me to.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand let out a grunt of exasperation and twisted in Hubert’s arms so he could kiss him. He dug his fingers into Hubert’s shirt and bit his bottom lip. When he readily opened his mouth, Ferdinand licked inside and ground his ass onto Hubert’s crotch. The moment he felt Hubert twitch beneath him, he turned away and bit the strawberry the vampire still held in his hand. </p>
<p>Hubert’s voice was all delight. “I’m going to miss the brazen little thing you are.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and feed me some cheese,” Ferdinand grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. The thought of all of this ending, of Hubert staying behind while Ferdinand made it back to a town full of people yet where he couldn’t help but feel lonely, upset Ferdinand an unhealthy amount. </p>
<p><i>It has only been a couple of days. Stop pretending like this is something special.</i> </p>
<p>His mind was rather astute, but his heart had turned reckless the moment he’d set eyes upon Hubert. </p>
<p>Hubert nuzzled his face into the crook of Ferdinand’s neck. And, like the traitor he was, he murmured, “What is on your mind?” </p>
<p>And because Ferdinand really had no control over his mouth anymore, he replied honestly, “I want you to come home with me.” </p>
<p>Hubert stilled behind him. </p>
<p>Ferdinand felt like he’d been smacked in the face with his own stupidity. <i>Goddess, why did I just—</i> </p>
<p>“You cannot possibly mean that.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand planned to deny everything. To turn back time. To sink into the floor and disappear. Naturally, he did nothing of the sort. “Of course I mean it!” </p>
<p>Hubert tugged at the end of Ferdinand’s braid. His tone was placating, as if he were reasoning with a child. “Ferdinand, we hardly know each other.” </p>
<p>“Do <i>not</i> start that with me,” Ferdinand hissed. </p>
<p>“Start what?” Hubert asked, sounding genuinely perplexed. His whole body had gone rigid. </p>
<p>“Treating me like I’m a toddler! I’m a grown man!” Ferdinand shouted. </p>
<p>“I know that.” Hubert’s voice was so patient.</p>
<p>Ferdinand took a deep breath, settling his nerves. He didn’t like outbursts like that. No one deserved to be shouted at. Especially when they accidentally stumbled across one of his sore spots. </p>
<p>“Up until this very moment, you have treated me like I have always wanted to be treated. You tease me, but you respect my wishes when it really counts. You are kind—” Ferdinand’s voice broke on the word, but he continued on. “You care for me. And when you touch me, I forget everything I have ever doubted about myself. Can you blame me for wanting to see if this could become more?” </p>
<p>“But you are human, Ferdinand. I’m not. How can you see a future that does not end in another human sweeping you off your feet and promising you the human life you deserve?” </p>
<p>“No human could ever compare to you, Hubert. Surely, you must know that much.” </p>
<p>“Not necessarily. Not if we end this here. You could go home to everyone waiting for you. In a few months’ time, you will think about your time here as if it were a nice dream you had once.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand looked down at where Hubert’s fingers were still toying with his braid. He thought about how, without him having to ask for it, Hubert had known Ferdinand needed physical contact. He thought about how he hadn’t hesitated before offering Ferdinand reassurances when his shame was trying to drown him. “I would not forget you. I probably would not even last a week before I trudged into this cursed forest, probably have beasts try to maul me again, before I made it to your door and begged you to try things my way because I had tried yours, and it was miserable.” </p>
<p>“<i>Ferdinand</i>.” And that was why he couldn’t let it go. It was the way Hubert said his name. It was the way his body had stilled, yet he continued to speak into the skin of Ferdinand’s neck—unable to pull away. </p>
<p>“I do not always have to be human. Not if we decide.”</p>
<p>Hubert’s hold on him tightened. “I never said I could turn you.” </p>
<p>“But you can, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but that is hardly—"</p>
<p>“Give us a chance, Hubert. A <i>real</i> opportunity to make this work. Do you not want that? Because I want it. I want you to meet my friends. I want you to meet my beautiful horses. I want you to court me where everyone can see. I want you to buy me flowers and tea. I want you to find hidden spaces to push me into and kiss me until I’m breathless. I want you to come to bed with me every night and please me until I’m so sated my limbs give out.” </p>
<p>“Everyone will know I am different.” </p>
<p>“Why does that matter at all? Those that care about my happiness will learn to love you, and the rest can go fuck themselves.” </p>
<p>There was silence for a long time. </p>
<p>Forlornly, Ferdinand nibbled on one of the rolls of bread. He wasn’t really hungry anymore, but he didn’t want to push Hubert further. He wasn’t sure if he did if Hubert would give in or retreat further into his own fears. </p>
<p>After what felt like an entire life’s worth of waiting, Hubert spoke, “Alright.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Ferdinand couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice. He turned to face Hubert and grinned at him. He allowed the full strength of his joy spill out and saw it land.</p>
<p>Hubert’s expression softened around the edges. He ran a finger along Ferdinand’s cheekbones and nodded to himself. </p>
<p>“I will try because I do not want to lose this. Because...” His fingers went back to Ferdinand’s braid as if he were looking for something to hold on to. “Because you are so lovely, and I would like to think I can keep you.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand pressed their foreheads together before kissing the tip of Hubert’s nose. “I would like to think I can keep you too.” </p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>Hubert wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t lost his fucking mind. </p>
<p>What did he know about this human? Close to nothing. Apparently he not only liked horses, but he had a stable full of them. He liked being doted on. He liked intimacy. He was beautiful. And bratty. And someone—or a few someone’s—had hurt him, and Hubert didn’t want him to ever be hurt the same way again.</p>
<p>He also knew that thinking about Ferdinand walking out the door of his castle, never to return, made him want to break something. It also made him want to contemplate truly committing to his life as a hermit. No more contact with humans. Just Hubert, his castle, and his own slowly decaying body. </p>
<p>But Hubert knew there was no turning back now. Not when all he could think about now was how he really shouldn’t have fed on Ferdinand twice in such a short span of time. His golden skin was just barely beginning to regain its true hue. Hubert really had to be more careful. No matter how alluring Ferdinand was naked and pleading at Hubert to feed on him, Hubert had to keep a level head. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with himself if he hurt Ferdinand out of blood lust.</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s voice broke the temporary silence that had fallen after Hubert had somehow been selfish enough to agree to join Ferdinand in his human world. “Care to share what is on your mind?” </p>
<p>Hubert took a moment to respond. He rubbed at the spot where he’d first bitten Ferdinand and marveled at how well the wound was healing. The skin was puckered but soft to the touch. As was his want, Hubert pivoted in hopes of avoiding his true feelings and distracting Ferdinand with more pleasant thoughts, “I’m wondering how many more questions you will ask me before you allow me to undress you.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand rolled his eyes. “You are incorrigible.” </p>
<p>Hubert raised a brow. “Am I wrong? Do you not have any more questions? Because I can think of a few far more enjoyable things we could be doing here on this chair.” </p>
<p>“Of course I have questions. I was...” He shivered as Hubert kept absently stroking the skin of his neck. “Distracted.”  </p>
<p>“You still seem a bit distracted,” he said, replacing his fingers with his mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was being difficult like this. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to give Ferdinand whatever he wanted—answers to his endless questions included—but he was starting to worry he would convince himself to stay in his castle if he didn’t consistently remind himself of why that wasn’t a viable option at all. </p>
<p>“And <i>you</i> are fixated on my neck.” </p>
<p>“It is a rather elegant neck.” He paused. “And I <i>am</i> a vampire. It comes with the territory.” </p>
<p>“Something tells me it is more than that.” </p>
<p>“Sweetness, ask your questions or I will take matters into my own hands and make sure you have no thoughts at all in that pretty little head.” </p>
<p>“Could you coarse me to do that?”</p>
<p>Hubert shuddered violently. The thought of forcing his will upon Ferdinand was repulsive. “I can, but I promise I would much rather saw off one of my own limbs than do that to you.” </p>
<p>“Have you used it before?” </p>
<p>“Yes. But only with those who deserved it, and that life is long behind me.” </p>
<p>“Did you do it to protect someone you care about?”</p>
<p>Edelgard immediately came to mind. Before Ferdinand, only she had moved him to serve. But she no longer needed him, not after Byleth had come, so he’d retreated to his castle. They still occasionally wrote to each other. They were still...friends? He wasn’t sure that was the adequate word for it. But it was the best he could think of. </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand straightened. His expression was serious when he spoke next, “Well, I do not know the circumstances, but I would prefer it if you refrained from using such an ability again. Not even to protect me.” </p>
<p>“Would it be alright if I did not promise you that?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand frowned, a furrow forming between his brows. He toyed with the ends of his sleeve. “I do not like it, but I suppose I am not invested in convincing you otherwise at the moment.” </p>
<p>“Good.” As a gesture of his appreciation, Hubert nuzzled against Ferdinand’s neck. He smiled when the human buried his fingers in his hair and played with it delicately. “What is your next question?” </p>
<p>“Does the sun burn you? Because I was imagining some nice outings in the summer sun, but maybe I need to modify my expectations.” </p>
<p>“The sun does not burn me in the way you are likely imagining. On a sunny summer day, my skin turns red and stings like I’m being stabbed with tiny needles. But I will not combust into flames or anything so absurd. On an overcast day, or when I’m indoors, the sun is more like a nuisance. Sort of like small, innocuous ants are crawling over my skin.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand shuddered, repulsed. “That sounds horrible! I will not force you to endure that.”</p>
<p>Hubert’s smile widened, and he kissed the corner of Ferdinand’s jaw. “I will tolerate the sun just so that I may see you in it.”</p>
<p>“I <i>have</i> been told I look rather magnificent on a nice summer day,” Ferdinand preened. </p>
<p>Hubert was going to laugh and tell the man he really <i>was</i> a princeling, but the human beat him to it. He burst out laughing and shook his head. </p>
<p>“You make me want to say the silliest things.” </p>
<p>“I quite like it.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Ferdinand blushed, looking at Hubert from the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>“Yes. Now ask your last question. I grow tired of not touching you in ways that make you sing for me.” </p>
<p>“You and I will have words if you speak to me like this in public.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure we will. I can already imagine it. Color high on your cheeks. Your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth. A hushed, ‘Hubert, we are in polite company,’ as I whisper filthy things in your ear. I look forward to it.” </p>
<p>“I am ignoring you now.” Ferdinand covered his ears with his fingers. “Lalalalalala!” </p>
<p>Hubert laughed. He reached for the young man’s wrists and drew them away from his ears. Ferdinand kept up his ridiculous “Lalalala!”</p>
<p>Hubert spoke over him. “I believe I owe you the answer to one more question.” </p>
<p>This finally quieted the man, and he turned his back to Hubert, so he could settle comfortably against Hubert’s chest. “How frequently must you feed?” </p>
<p>“I can comfortably go a fortnight without feeding. Anything longer than that is uncomfortable. I can hold off for a month, but it is quite painful.” </p>
<p>“Well, that settles it. I will be your source.” </p>
<p>Hubert scoffed. “I am <i>not </i> feeding from you like you are my personal blood bank.” </p>
<p>“Yes, you will. I do not expect you to find many people on the brink of death who would welcome a deadly bite. And I’m certainly not letting you feed off strangers. Absolutely not.” Ferdinand shook his head adamantly.</p>
<p>“Not a fan of sharing? Want all those nice endorphins for yourself?” Hubert purred. </p>
<p>“Yes. And I will not be made to feel bad about it.”</p>
<p>Hubert licked at Ferdinand’s throat. The human made one of those beautiful sounds Hubert wanted endlessly ringing in his ears. A small mewl that was positively darling. </p>
<p>Ferdinand fisted his fingers in Hubert’s hair and held him in place against his skin. Hubert tongued at the pebbled skin of his neck. </p>
<p>“I sure hope, sweetness, that you know I will not be biting you more frequently than every couple of weeks.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand let out that rather undignified squawk that made Hubert want to laugh. “How come?” </p>
<p>“You really <i>are</i> a harlot,” Hubert teased. But he immediately snaked a hand down Ferdinand’s body, palming at his stiffening cock, as a gesture of his good will. </p>
<p>Ferdinand thrust his hips against his hand, and Hubert smiled. “Why not? Do you not want—" </p>
<p>Hubert slipped a hand under Ferdinand’s trousers. He thumbed at the head of his cock. The human whined, arching into the touch, and Hubert’s smile turned into a shit-eating grin. He couldn’t keep the smugness from his voice as he spoke, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Ferdinand, but we cannot always have what we want. I will not risk your well-being because you are a greedy little slut.” </p>
<p>He gave Ferdinand’s cock a few lazy strokes that left him panting. “Worry not. I like how needy you are. I promise I will keep you well fucked until I can bite you again.” </p>
<p>“Hubert, I <i>need</i>—"</p>
<p>“Well, <i>I</i> need you to wash up. I have plans for you.” Just as smoothly, he released Ferdinand and pushed him to his feet. </p>
<p>The young man wobbled slightly as he stood and shot Hubert a poisonous glare before he left to do exactly what he’d been told. </p>
<p>Hubert liked that a little too much. </p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>A short while later, Hubert made his way to Ferdinand’s room. He paused at the door as he heard rather conspicuous sounds coming from the other side of the closed door. When he heard Ferdinand’s sharp gasp, he didn’t knock before stepping into the room. </p>
<p>He found Ferdinand leaning against the closed bathroom door. His hair was loose around him in a halo of gold. His skin was flushed a soft pink as he stroked himself with the frenzy of someone desperate to find release. When he caught sight of Hubert, his breath hitched. His hand quickened its pace, and his eyes begged Hubert to do <i>something</i>. </p>
<p>Hubert only watched. </p>
<p>With a desperate whine, Ferdinand sucked two fingers into his mouth. Impatient as he was, it wasn’t long before he popped them out of his mouth and made as if to touch himself in a place Hubert was not about to allow. </p>
<p>He rushed to Ferdinand’s side and caught his wrist. Ferdinand whimpered, looking at Hubert pitifully. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I just—”</p>
<p>Hubert stilled the hand Ferdinand was using to pleasure himself. “You just lack any manners. And here I thought I would have to soften you up before you let me have my way with you.” </p>
<p>“<i>Hubert, please.</i>” </p>
<p>Hubert tutted. “No cheating. I already found you here touching yourself like I do not have two perfectly good hands or a more than willing mouth to do the same. You do not get to say please.” </p>
<p>Hubert saw tears sparkle in the young man’s eyes. He tried not to find too much pleasure in them. </p>
<p>In a swift move, he released Ferdinand but only so he could sling him over his shoulder. “Come on. This is not where I want you.”</p>
<p>“Hubert!” Ferdinand squealed, the surprise of being carried turning his voice from wanton to embarrassed. </p>
<p>Hubert ignored him and brought him to the room he’d searched for while he’d assumed Ferdinand was preoccupied with less enjoyable things. </p>
<p>He threw the young man on the bed and finished the work of stripping him of what was left of his clothes. He glanced up and was pleased at the perfect angle of the sole mirror in the castle that was not in a bathroom. </p>
<p>It was an ornate thing—with an obsidian trim of vines and thorns curling around it. It was rather old. But it would work just fine for what Hubert intended. </p>
<p>He crawled over Ferdinand, making sure to keep his body just far enough away to avoid the human’s erection. He bent down to kiss him and moaned in satisfaction as Ferdinand eagerly licked into his mouth. </p>
<p>As a small reward, Hubert gave Ferdinand two short strokes that left him gasping, “More.” </p>
<p>Hubert did not comply. Instead, he growled in his ear, “Hands and knees, sweetness.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand shook his head and frantically tugged at Hubert’s clothes. “Off. Take these off.” </p>
<p>But he wouldn’t stop moving long enough for Hubert to do so. His hand cupped Hubert’s clothed erection, and Hubert couldn’t keep his hips from jerking into his touch.</p>
<p>“Goddess, I want you inside me.” Ferdinand was breathless, a quiet whine behind his words that said he couldn’t believe Hubert wasn’t already fucking him. </p>
<p>Hubert gracelessly tore off his clothes. He flipped Ferdinand over and didn’t restrain the urge slip between his plump cheeks. He rutted against him and scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin of Ferdinand’s neck. </p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>. His ass was heaven. Hubert wanted so badly to fuck into that heat and feel Ferdinand tighten around him. But he was supposed to follow his <i>plan</i>. </p>
<p>He pulled far enough away that Ferdinand could comply when he growled, “I said hands and knees.” </p>
<p>The young man whimpered but finally followed instructions. He shifted onto his hands and knees, but his gaze was downcast. </p>
<p><i>That won’t do</i>.</p>
<p>Hubert wrapped a hand around Ferdinand’s throat and forced him to look up. Ferdinand gasped as he caught sight of their reflection. </p>
<p>“I can see you in the mirror!” Ferdinand spluttered. His eyes widened immediately after he realized what he’d said.</p>
<p>Hubert barked out a laugh and pressed an affectionate kiss to Ferdinand’s cheek. “Yes, Ferdinand. I have a reflection. But I’m far more interested in yours.”  </p>
<p>He pressed himself against Ferdinand’s entrance and watched as his skin bloomed pink. “Do you see how beautiful you look? What do you think? Pretty enough for me to taste you here...” He gave a meaningful thrust of his hips. “And fuck you with my tongue?”</p>
<p>“<i>Please!</i>” Ferdinand whimpered. </p>
<p>Hubert placed a kiss to the nape of Ferdinand’s neck. “Thank you. You are so good at saying what I like to hear.” </p>
<p>Hubert didn’t waste any more time. He slid down Ferdinand’s body until he was staring right at his prize. He took Ferdinand’s cheeks in hand and spread him open. At the sight of his puckered hole finally exposed for his personal enjoyment, Hubert groaned. He buried his face in Ferdinand’s ass and gave an experimental lick to his entrance. He moaned at the taste of him—beneath the bitterness of soap there was something undeniably Ferdinand about the flavor. Hubert loved it. He loved every inch of this man’s skin. One day, he would lavish all of him with the attention he deserved. </p>
<p>For now, he satisfied himself by giving another cursory lick to the place he’d work open until it was ready for Hubert to bury himself to the hilt. He felt Ferdinand scramble for purchase on the bed as if he could sense Hubert’s intentions. </p>
<p>Hubert pressed the flat of his tongue to Ferdinand’s hole just to see how he would react. The human let out a breathy sound and pushed himself against Hubert’s face—shameless in his search for what felt good. “Hubert, <i>please</i>.” </p>
<p>Hubert groaned at the words. His hips thrust into empty air as his body demanded to fill Ferdinand with more than just his tongue. </p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>. Hubert liked Ferdinand needy. He never wanted him to stop demanding more.</p>
<p>To reward him for being the greedy little monster Hubert wanted him to be, he thrust his tongue inside him. Ferdinand’s voice cracked as he keened. </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Ferdinand cried as soon as he found his voice again. </p>
<p>And surely, this was what heaven was made of. Skin soft enough to bruise. A decadent man on your tongue. The sounds he made as you pleased him as you saw fit. </p>
<p>He swirled his tongue around his entrance and thrust inside again and again—matching the pace of his tongue to Ferdinand’s hips. As Ferdinand’s voice hit a fevered pitch, he slid a finger alongside his tongue. He curled his finger and tried not to smile as Ferdinand violently bucked against him. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” The man sobbed, body shaking with pleasure.</p>
<p>So, Hubert repeated the motion again and again and again until he could catch the scent of the man’s pre-cum dripping onto the sheets. </p>
<p>With a final swirl of his tongue, he pulled away from the intoxicating heat he couldn’t wait to fuck with his cock.</p>
<p>“Wh—”</p>
<p>Hubert spread Ferdinand’s legs further apart and slid between them. He took Ferdinand in hand and licked the pre-cum beaded <br/>on the tip. He moaned at the taste. </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s ass was lovely, but short of his blood, there was nothing like his seed on Hubert’s tongue. He could suck Ferdinand’s cock until his jaw gave out. </p>
<p>He wrapped his mouth around the human and groaned as Ferdinand mercilessly thrust into Hubert’s willing mouth. When Ferdinand dug his fingers into Hubert’s hair to keep him in place, his hips stuttering as he shifted his balance to one arm, Hubert was grateful his mouth was full or he’d be the one moaning yes over and over. Nothing drove him wild quite like Ferdinand taking what he wanted. </p>
<p>As Ferdinand worked himself into a frenzy, fucking Hubert’s mouth with abandon, Hubert had to keep himself from reaching down to grab himself in hand. He could cum just like this—with the bratty human above him using him to his heart’s content. </p>
<p>But he had other plans in mind. Self-indulgent in nature, though, Hubert allowed himself the pleasure of digging his fingers into Ferdinand’s ass and helping him fuck his throat raw. At the taste of more pre-cum on his tongue, Hubert pulled off Ferdinand with an obscene <i>pop</i>.</p>
<p>Ferdinand wailed at the loss. His fingers tightened in Hubert’s hair, but he did not try to push himself into his mouth. His hips kept thrusting into empty air, though, and Hubert laughed. The sound only became louder as he saw Ferdinand’s cock twitch at the feeling of Hubert’s breath. Pre-cum dribbled onto Hubert’s cheek, and he brushed it off his skin before bringing his fingers to his mouth. He groaned, and he couldn’t keep his own hips from jerking as his cock sought any sort of stimulation. </p>
<p>“Do you need to cum?” he murmured, watching in fascination as Ferdinand’s cock twitched again. He shifted so he could open his mouth and catch the pre-cum leaking from him. </p>
<p>Ferdinand whined—a desperate thing—and Hubert laughed again. “Are you watching us in that mirror?”</p>
<p>The young man shivered, and his nails dug into Hubert’s scalp.</p>
<p>Hubert made his voice sugar-sweet as he purred, “Good. That is exactly what I want you to do. I want you to watch yourself in that mirror while you fuck yourself on my cock until you cannot stop yourself from spilling all over me. Will you give me what I want?”  </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Ferdinand cried, and then he was cumming on Hubert’s face. </p>
<p>“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Hubert cupped Ferdinand cheeks in his hands and thrust his length into his waiting mouth. He rocked him in and out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. Ferdinand started babbling. “’M sorry. Fuck. So good. I’m sorry. I should have... Fuck, <i>your mouth</i>.” </p>
<p>Oh, yes. Hubert wanted to worship this cock. He wouldn’t take his mouth off him if Ferdinand let him.</p>
<p>But Ferdinand was only human, and when he let out a soft whimper, Hubert tongued at his slit one more time for whatever remained of his release before pulling away. </p>
<p>“Sweetness, if I had known you would fail to follow directions, I would have let you keep fucking my mouth until you came down my throat. Now look at the mess you made.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand whined before his strength finally gave out, and he fell on his side. “Someone should have washed that filthy mouth of yours years ago.” </p>
<p>“But then how could I work you up, hm?” Hubert traced the outline of Ferdinand’s spent cock with a finger.</p>
<p>“Hands. Off. Or I will hit you as soon as my brain can send signals to my body again.” </p>
<p>Hubert drew his hand away. He grabbed at the sheets until he could wipe his face with them. Then, he shifted on the bed, so the two of them were eye to eye. </p>
<p>“What about your face? Is that off limits as well?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand pouted. He looked away slightly as his cheeks reddened. “No. But only because I unfortunately cannot ask you to cuddle because if I do I will get mad at my stupid body for not being able to keep up with you.”</p>
<p>Hubert smiled and pushed strands of fiery hair away from the young man’s face. He followed the line of his jaw with a finger and then stroked his cheek. With a mind of their own, his fingers wandered into Ferdinand’s hair and happily lost themselves there. </p>
<p>“You are so pretty.” </p>
<p>The blush on Ferdinand’s cheeks darkened. His gaze flickered to Hubert only to flit away just as quickly. “Wait till you see me at my best.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I already have. Did you not see yourself as you came?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand tsk-ed and rolled his eyes. “What I meant, you heathen, was my wardrobe. I have some dashing suits and colorful ribbons for my hair. You would like them.” </p>
<p>“Would I?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s ears were turning red. “I—” Hubert flashed him a wicked smile. “Just you wait. Then, you will be the one tongue tied.” </p>
<p>“I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again, his expression was bashful. “I really am sorry.” </p>
<p>“What in the goddesses’ name for?” Hubert asked, perplexed. </p>
<p>“For, you know.” He cleared his throat. “Not being able to hold back.” </p>
<p>“You don not need to apologize. I’m not letting you leave this bed until you have the energy to do exactly as I said.” </p>
<p>“Promise?” </p>
<p>Hubert tried to keep the surprise from his voice, but he wasn’t sure he was all that successful. “You need me to promise to let you ride my cock?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand only repeated himself, “Promise?” </p>
<p>There was no way Hubert wouldn’t agree. If his human needed him to say the words, then he simply would. “I promise.”</p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>Ferdinand stirred awake at the feeling of kisses on his shoulder. The arm around his waist tightened, and Ferdinand sighed and huddled closer to Hubert’s chest in search of more comfort before he drifted back to sleep. Instead, his eyes widened when he felt Hubert’s erection against his back. </p>
<p>Ferdinand remembered all at once that while he had got off at the suggestion of fucking himself on the vampire pressed against him, the vampire in question had not found release at all. </p>
<p>Rationally, Ferdinand knew it was fine. He knew sex didn’t have to be tit for tat. He knew Hubert liked him enough to not care if only Ferdinand came. But Ferdinand cared. He cared a lot. The very idea that he’d fallen asleep without thinking about the state he’d left Hubert in filled him with embarrassment and the urgent need to do better. </p>
<p>He ground his hips against Hubert’s erection and shuddered as he slipped between his cheeks. Hubert hissed at the sudden movement and nipped at his ear. “Princeling, what are you doing?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand didn’t answer. He rocked back against Hubert and grabbed the vampire’s hand to lick it and wrap it around his stiffening cock. But he got distracted halfway through. With Hubert’s slender fingers within reach, he wrapped his mouth around two digits instead. He moaned as he sucked on them—thinking of the possibility of feeling Hubert heavy on his tongue. </p>
<p>Before he could get drunk on the idea alone of Hubert spilling down his throat, the vampire grabbed hold of him in such a way that Ferdinand blinked and suddenly they were sitting facing the mirror. </p>
<p>Ferdinand flushed as he saw their reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess around him. His face and neck were slick with a slight sheen of sweat. His hardening cock stood waiting for further attention. And Hubert looked over his shoulder to stare into the mirror and take it all in. </p>
<p>With his gaze steadily on Ferdinand through the mirror’s reflection, Hubert grabbed Ferdinand’s messy curls in one hand and took Ferdinand’s hardness in the other. He licked the column of Ferdinand’s throat and, with a smile on his face, Hubert thrust his hips and stroked him. Ferdinand whimpered at the overload of sensation. His body reacted without his direction, but it was as undecided as he was. His hips ground against Hubert but just as quickly bucked in the direction of Hubert’s hand. </p>
<p>Ferdinand could hardly watch his own reflection. As his gaze drifted away, Hubert’s hold on his hair loosened to wrap around his throat and lock him into place with his eyes on the mirror. The hand on Ferdinand’s cock quickened in its strokes, and Ferdinand found his own hand wrapping on top of Hubert’s to guide him to his own destruction. </p>
<p>He tightened Hubert’s grip on the upstroke, so the tip of his cock was properly lavished with the attention that made him want to scream for more. </p>
<p>He didn’t realize he’d actually voiced the demand until Hubert’s hold on his throat tightened slightly, and his hips jerked messily as they sought friction between Ferdinand’s cheeks. His voice was like gravel against Ferdinand’s ear, “Always so demanding.” </p>
<p>“What choice do I have? You refuse to fuck me otherwise.” The words came out breathlessly as Hubert’s hold was just tight enough to keep the brattiness from his voice. </p>
<p>Hubert scoffed and released Ferdinand all at once. He leaned back on his hands and stared at Ferdinand with all the calm in the world. “Now I’m not so sure about this. Do you really want it badly enough?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand spun to face Hubert—fighting the whine that wanted to leave his throat at the sudden lack of contact. The fight was hopeless. At the sight of the head of Hubert’s cock shining with pre-cum, the whine left his throat anyway.</p>
<p>“Why would you keep yourself from fucking me with that gorgeous cock?” He couldn’t hide the pettiness from his voice. </p>
<p>“I think I remember saying <i>you</i> should fuck yourself on it. Or did you forget?” Hubert raised a brow expectantly, and Ferdinand whimpered. </p>
<p>He cast his eyes towards the bed and began to frantically search it for— </p>
<p>“Is this what you want?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s eyes moved back to Hubert, and he found the jar of oil held gingerly between his fingers. He lunged for it and growled as Hubert threw it from hand to hand with enough speed to make Ferdinand dizzy. </p>
<p>When Ferdinand’s hands finally closed around it, he pulled at it with enough force to fall back on his ass. He huffed and some childish part of him couldn’t keep him from sticking his tongue out at Hubert for making this all so much more difficult than it needed to be. </p>
<p>Hubert laughed—that dark and rich sound that sank deep into Ferdinand’s skin—and before he knew it Ferdinand had slicked two fingers and thrust them inside himself. Hubert’s gaze darkened, and Ferdinand moaned as the vampire’s eyes followed the movement of his fingers. </p>
<p>A part of Ferdinand wanted to prolong this. It wanted him to play with himself until he looked pretty enough and ready enough that Hubert couldn’t help himself and feverishly fucked him.</p>
<p>The other part of him—the one that hadn’t felt that cock inside him earlier—didn’t have the patience for such games. Instead, he prepped himself with the single-minded determination of riding that beautiful cock as soon as possible. </p>
<p>As soon as he was ready, he reached for Hubert with two searching hands that the vampire trapped easily by the wrists. Hubert tsk-ed and shook his head. He cocked his head meaningfully in the direction of the mirror. </p>
<p>Ferdinand growled in frustration and tugged his hands free. Just as quickly, he grabbed hold of Hubert’s thighs and pulled him within the mirror’s chilly gaze. He slicked his hands with oil and wrapped them around Hubert’s cock. He stroked him a few times—hard and fast—and turned to face the mirror. He wrapped an arm around Hubert’s neck, lined himself up, and sank down onto Hubert’s cock in one swift move. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Ferdinand screamed—his eyes naturally closing as he filled himself to bursting. “<i>Fullsofullfuckingfinally</i>.” </p>
<p>Before Hubert could complain that Ferdinand wasn’t looking, he opened his eyes once more and watched as he pulled out until only the tip was inside him before he impaled himself on him again. Hubert watched on in fascination—eyes glinting darkly. The sight alone was enough to get Ferdinand bouncing on Hubert’s cock in earnest. </p>
<p>He cried out as Hubert took hold of his erection and stroked him at the same punishing pace he was using to fuck himself on Hubert. His fingers clawed at Hubert’s back as he tried to quicken his pace. Every time he impaled himself on Hubert, though, it fell just short of where he wanted it. It grazed his prostate again and again, and Ferdinand felt tears begin to run down his cheeks as he tried without success to get what he wanted. </p>
<p>He sped up his movements—faster and faster—biting his lip hard with the effort it took to seek his pleasure.</p>
<p>The taste of iron bloomed in his mouth, and there Hubert was. His fingers buried in his curls and brought him close. His tongue licked at the split down Ferdinand’s lip. He growled at the taste and thrust into Ferdinand with enough strength to pound into his prostrate. </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s voice cracked on a whine, and he clawed at Hubert’s back hard enough to break skin. </p>
<p>“<i>Help me</i>.” He whimpered against Hubert’s mouth—licking into him and hoping to find relief. “<i>Please</i>.”</p>
<p>Hubert growled deep in his throat and grabbed hold of Ferdinand’s hips and fucked into him again and again. Ferdinand wailed as his prostate was finally drilled relentlessly. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Hubert licked at the tears on Ferdinand’s cheeks and continued the merciless thrust of his hips. “Does that feel good? Is my cock filling you up good and proper?”</p>
<p>“<i>Yesyesyesyes</i>!” Ferdinand babbled. He would scream if Hubert took this feeling away. “Do not stop. Fuck. Keep going. Please!”</p>
<p>From Goddess knew where, Hubert found the strength to fuck him with even more vigor. With every thrust, he buried himself deeper and deeper into Ferdinand. </p>
<p>Ferdinand was sure he was a weeping mess, but he found little room to care when he was <i>so close</i>. </p>
<p>He moved his hips in tandem with Hubert’s until he heard the slap of skin on skin. He sought Hubert’s mouth again and kissed him sloppily as Hubert rammed into him. </p>
<p>“More!” He wailed, but he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for. He just knew he needed <i>something</i>. </p>
<p>Hubert’s hips stuttered in their movements as he tried to keep his relentless pace and stroke Ferdinand to completion. Ferdinand groaned against Hubert’s mouth. He thrust his tongue into his mouth again and again until Hubert jerked into him just as erratically. </p>
<p>And <i>finally</i> Ferdinand thought of what he was missing. He turned his mouth from Hubert’s and licked his neck before biting down. </p>
<p>Whatever remained of Hubert’s restraint crumpled. He tightened his grip on Ferdinand with enough sting to push Ferdinand over the edge. </p>
<p>Ferdinand came and began to sob earnestly as Hubert’s orgasm followed, but his punishing pace continued. He kept thrusting into Ferdinand’s tight heat—worked his prostate until Ferdinand felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He could feel his walls tightening around Hubert’s cock in waves and couldn’t keep from saying “yes” over and over as Hubert kept fucking him. Hubert’s hand was just as relentless as it milked Ferdinand’s cock until it was spent. </p>
<p>To keep Hubert from going on and on until Ferdinand’s body no longer knew what to do with the pleasure or the pain, he bit hard into Hubert’s neck in warning. Somehow, the vampire understood him because his grip on Ferdinand slackened.</p>
<p>Ferdinand whimpered as, still filled with Hubert’s cock, he watched as Hubert brought his sticky fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. </p>
<p>“You are pure evil.” </p>
<p>Hubert laughed, and the sound was brighter than Ferdinand had ever heard it. “<i>I</i> am an addict, and it is all your fault.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand felt his eyes droop with sleep. “That makes two of us then. I’m pretty sure you have ruined all men for me.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Hubert purred. “I have no interest in sharing you or giving you up.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand felt a small shot of adrenaline bolt through his veins at the words. “You really mean that? You will come home with me...and stay?”</p>
<p>Hubert leaned in close enough to murmur in Ferdinand’s ear, “Sweetness, have you not been paying attention? I keep my word.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand grinned and wrapped his arms around Hubert’s neck to kiss him. </p>
<p>Hubert met him halfway.</p>
<p>With the feel of Hubert all around him, Ferdinand knew there was no way he would let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listen. I feel like writing this second chapter was an out of body experience for me. I can’t believe I wrote even MORE smut. </p>
<p>But I’m pretty sure I worked this au out of my system. At least... I sure hope so because I’ll scream into the abyss if I somehow find myself writing a third chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did that scene of Ferdie bathing <i>have</i> to be in this fic? Not at all. Did I still write it because I wanted to? I sure did. </p><p>Also. Could there potentially be a part 2 to this fic? Maybe. Maybe not. For now I will mark it as completed. It all really depends on how my uni semester treats me. I did, after all, write this fic instead of another drabble in my on-going ferdibert series that hasn’t been updated since August 2020 *hides in a corner and cries*</p><p>Edit: I caved. I am currently in the process of writing a second chapter. It will be posted sometime soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>